


Dance Disaster: Part 16

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [16]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Amber, along with the other finalists, must perform their second dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 16

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written any of this in ages. I know I said I would, but I have been ill recently.  
> Also, I made a mistake regarding the order of the dances- the showdance comes before the couple's choice. Sorry about this.  
> David Bowie, who features in earlier parts of this story, has sadly died in the time since I wrote the last part. R.I.P.

After a quick costume change, it was time for Rocco and Karen to take to floor for their showdance.  
Karen looked particularly elegant dressed in a pink floor-length gown adorned with rose quartz and pink zircon. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with an attached tulle section which covered her arms and chest. The same tulle material made the mermaid-tail, which fanned out behind her. Karen's jet black hair was styled similarly to how it had been when she had danced the Charleston earlier, but now pearls, both white and pink, had been threaded into it. She wore rose quartz drop earrings, which had silver detailing, as well as a beautiful pearl bracelet with a delicately-carved soapstone rose charm and another bracelet, which was made of rose quartz. Her shoes were pearlescent pink with the same roses and small heels.  
Rocco, meanwhile, wore a grey suit and pale pink waistcoat. His shoes were well-polished and black.  
The pair of them were dancing to 'The Beyondness of Things', an enchanting piece by John Barrie.  
Their routine was, for the most part, delightful, with many complicated manoeuvres and several dramatic lifts, but there was one point when they fell a little out of time with the music. As a result of this, they only scored thirty-seven.  
Despite this, Kevin had to admit he was worried; Rocco would clearly be stiff competition.  
Jacob and Iveta were next to dance. Iveta wore an unusual outfit, but one which was certainly dramatic. Her dress had a silver body piece, which was covered in hundreds, if not thousands, of sparkling crystals and beads. The body piece was relatively plain in shape; it was like most of strapless dresses, but the skirt was made of midnight blue feathers. It was short at the front, but almost touched the floor at the back. Iveta's hair fell in loose waves down to her shoulders.  
Her eyelids were covered with dark blue eyeshadow, which gradually faded out to a smokey grey colour. She wore thick, black eyeliner.  
Jacob was outfitted in a turquoise and silver speckled shirt, bluey-grey trousers and black shoes.  
There dance was performed to 'Memory'. Tess joked that they ought to have been dressed as cats.  
Kevin and Amber looked on from the balcony. They were both impressed by the routine and were surprised when it scored thirty-nine- they both felt it should have been fourty. For once it was not Craig who had failed to score a ten, but Darcy. She believed the routine would have benefitted from being more balletic.  
Katherine and Aljãz danced to 'Come On Eileen'. As such, Katherine dressed in a short, sparkly, red dress. The colour scheme was rather similar to what she worn for her first dance, but it could not be helped. Her earring were large gold hoops and her hair had been curled. Her make-up was largely unchanged, as her hair had taken longer than ideal to style.  
Aljãz wore a denim shirt, a fawn sleeveless jacket, a pair of sand-coloured trousers and some retro boots.  
Unsurprisingly, Katherine danced beautifully. Her musical background meant that her dancing flowed with the tune and she moved very rhythmically.  
"Kevin," whispered Amber, "I'm nervous. We're up next and... well they're so good."  
Kevin smiled at her.  
"Don't think about them. Ofcourse Katherine's good- she has been from the beginning, but you're good too," he replied, "You'll be okay."  
Despite his own nerves, he squeezed her hand. They had been preparing for this all week and it meant a lot to both of them. Much as he wanted Aljãz and Karen (not Rocco) to do well, he had yet to win the competition, despite reaching the final every time, and he wanted to win it if he could.  
Suddenly, Kevin's train of thought was disrupted by cheering from the audience. Katherine and Aljãz had finished their dance and were running over to the judges' desk.  
They received only positive feedback and trotted up the stairs, grins spread across their faces.  
Kevin and Amber, as well as Jacob, Iveta, Karen and Rocco (in Rocco's case somewhat reluctantly) congratulated the pair. The judges' scored Katherine and Aljãz the perfect fourty.  
Now Amber looked nervous. She wore a knee-length black velvet dress, a pair of long white gloves, pearl earrings, a zirconium ring, and black high-heels.  
Her blonde hair was styled in a beehive, but her make-up remained similar. A new coat of lip gloss had been applied and she wore white eyeliner, as this made her eyes look larger.  
This understated look was inspired by Audrey Hepburn and made Amber look extremely elegant. If she had had a pearl necklace, it would have completed the look, but she was not allowed to wear one.  
Kevin wore top hat and tails.  
They were dancing to 'Moon River', a song Kevin remembered dancing to on 'It Takes Two' with Karen.  
They stepped out onto the floor and Dave Arch's orchestra began to play.  
Letting the music overtake them, they began swirling across the floor, gliding elegantly. Then Kevin felt himself stumble. Amber caught hold of his arm and the two of them continued with the routine, but Kevin felt faint and it was definitely Amber who got them through the dance. They still performed beautifully and the untrained eye might not even have noticed, but the judges did.  
They expressed their concern for Kevin, but it did not stop them scoring low- thirty-three. That was the lowest scoring dance of the evening.  
"Sorry, Amber," whispered Kevin.


End file.
